


[FANVID] The Monster by Curator

by Regionalpancake



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Video, Except They Aren't In Space, F/F, FanFic Trailer, Fanvids, Femslash, Gay Club, Lesbians in Space, Mutual Pining, New York City, Pining, Video, actual history and places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake
Summary: “My life for the past fourteen years has been one long slide into humiliation and rage.” — Raffi Musiker, Star Trek: Picard,The End is the Beginning“Nope, not this time.” — Curator, AO3, this storyIt’s July 1994 and, because of Jean-Luc Picard, Raffi Musiker lost her job at the United Nations. Kathryn Janeway doesn’t want Raffi to suffer for Jean-Luc’s mistakes … but that’s only the beginning of Raffi and Kathryn getting to know each other.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Raffi Musiker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12
Collections: Kathryn Janeway Needs A Hug





	[FANVID] The Monster by Curator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307522) by [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator). 



> Many thanks to Beta viewer Spinifex for the advice, the support and for firmly putting their foot down when I wanted to use a 90's dial-up modem sound as a transition noise. It was a close call there!

“Love is love, baby girl”

[Click CC for subtitles]

A fanfic trailer for “The Monster” by Curator

_On the cab ride home, Kathryn’s eyes are closed and her lips are bitten together. She’s soaring on waves of perfectly kinked honey-blonde hair. She’s arcing around a hip that leaned on a doorframe. She’s floating up and down smooth, brown legs, and lingering on long fingers that twirled a forkful of broccoli rabe._

_Kathryn’s eyes snap open. Her posture stiffens and she hooks one knee over the other._

_Touching Raffi’s shoulder was a mistake._

_Though it certainly was an exquisite, electric error in judgment._

_If Raffi doesn’t change her mind and ask to come back to the UN, could the Human Rights Committee ruling come into play here?_

_An actual relationship._

_Kathryn is forty-six years old._

_She never thought she would have a chance for something like this._

_The cab slows for a red light and Kathryn reminds herself that she needs a lot more answers before she can even consider moving forward. Besides, Raffi may be brilliant and beautiful, but Jean-Luc’s shortsightedness has left Raffi wounded. Maybe Kathryn shouldn’t even try._

_But one thing Kathryn knows for sure is wounds never truly heal — a person just has to learn to live around them._

Format: Youtube video  
Length: 2:52  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Clips/Voiceovers:  
> \- Star Trek Picard  
> \- Star Trek Voyager  
> \- Star Trek Deep Space Nine  
> \- Star Trek Next Generation  
> \- The Thorn Birds  
> \- United Nations Headquarters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVfMv...  
> \- New York City in 1993 in HD - DTheater DVHS Demo Tape  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fT4lD...  
> \- Royalty Free Stock Footage of Brooklyn Bridge in New York City.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gpMY...  
> \- Royalty Free Video - New York City Traffic Timelapse HD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoQNo...  
> \- Party dance floor lights - HD stock footage #30  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpeYP...  
> \- DJ in Nightclub 01 / Free Stock Footage  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwtJv...  
> \- Making A Drink 02 / Free Stock Footage  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmuUw...  
> \- ▼ Red Wine ▼ - stock video / FREE TO USE / HD  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XF_bF...  
> \- Cornfields Of Indiana In HD - Free Stock Footagehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwQzg...  
> \- Little Girl Running Cross The Wheat Field At Sunset, Stock Footage  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP1pu...  
> \- Railroad bridge and tunnel 001, Stock Footage  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwcGc...  
> \- Male Hand Close Up Fist FREE STOCK FOOTAGE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmc12...  
> \- Copia de stock footage slow motion video of man walking in tunnel to the light 1 mp4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXoBH...  
> \- Wedding Ring Video Shots  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWMW...  
> \- Awesome stock footage sunset plane flying  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VbXm...  
> \- Airbus A320 Fly By - Royalty Free HD Stock Video Footage.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XOCS...  
> \- White bird flapping on black background shooting with high speed camera phantom flex  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcKzB...
> 
> Songs: (All songs from the charts in July 1994 when the fic was set 💽)  
> "Everybody's Talkin'” The Beautiful South  
> “Night in My Veins” The Pretenders  
> “No Good (Start The Dance)” The Prodigy  
> “I Swear” All-4-One  
> “Love Ain’t Here Anymore” Take That  
> “Don’t Turn Around” Aswad
> 
> Thumbnail Image of NYC by Robert Bye  
> unsplash.com/photos/GgMm-KNhofg


End file.
